The Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan Sex Chronicles
by hornynaruchan
Summary: Title kind of gives it away. So... yeah... anyways! Fem!Naru x Naru x Minato x Kushina x Mei x Mito x Karin x Tayuya WARNING!: Sex, incest
1. Naruto x Ranko

**Hey guys, my first lemon, so don't hate! **

**I don't own Naruto, only this plot and Ranko.**

**WARNING: Incest and lemons**

Two twins, Ranko and Naruto Uzumaki were walking home from school. Ranko was a red-head with DD-cup breasts, a nice ass, and from Naruto's description, a perfect pussy. Naruto was a blonde with a long 12 inch cock and a great ass. He had a lot of muscles as well. Both were 16 years old and lived with their mom and dad, but they were different than most families, since they all had sex with each other.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, would you tell me what you and dad are surprising me and mom with next week?" Ranko asked her brother.

"No, you'll just have to wait and see." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun! Don't be so mean! Just tell me!" She said, hanging on his arm.

"Nope." He said.

"Jeez! Jerk! To make it up to me, you have to fuck me on top of the Hokage mountain!" She said, dragging him onto the heads of the Hokages. She dragged him onto their dad's head and she bent over the railing, looking back at him.

Naruto smiled and went forward, her ripped down both their pants, him taking off his underwear. He saw she had wet through her panties. He rubbed his cock against her slit and she whimpered.

He pulled her panties to the side and rammed his cock into her, putting in all 12 inches in one go. Ranko screamed and ground against his cock. Naruto pulled completely out, and then slammed into her ass. Ranko screamed once again. Then he pulled all the way back out and slammed back into her pussy. He kept repeating this process until he decided to use a jutsu he had found. He went through the hand signs as he pulled out of her. As he finished the jutsu, he grew a second cock, right above the other. He pushed them into both of her holes and thrusted in and out quickly. As he felt her on the edge of orgasm. He pulled out.

Ranko groaned. Why was he doing this to her?

Naruto then got a great idea. He pushed both his cocks together and in one swift move, buried both of them in Ranko's pussy.

Rank screamed out in pleasure as she came all over his cocks. Naruto grabbed her tits, fondling them as he sawed his 24 inches of cock in and out of her.

Shortly after, both of them came together, some of Naruto's semen leaked out of Ranko's pussy, since it had filled her too much. It left a trail down her pussy and made a puddle on the ground.

Naruto pulled out of his sister and turned her around. He leaned her ass against the railing and took off her shirt. He sucked on Ranko's nipples and stuck his fingers in her pussy. She moaned above him. After 5 minutes, he had enough of eating his sister out and grabbed her legs and swung them onto his shoulders.

Ranko gripped the railing as she watched her brother. He stuffed her pussy with both of his cocks again and rammed in and out. He felt her tighten around his cocks shortly after that. He started going faster and faster in his sister. Rank came all over his cock, some of her juices squirting onto his crotch. Naruto struck deep into her and came, since she was already full from the first time, his semen leaked out of her once more. He pulled out and set his sister back on the ground. He pulled up his pants and he put her clothes back on her as well.

Naruto put his arm around Ranko's waist and the two walked home. When they got home, their dad and mom weren't in the living room like they usually were. They started walking to their rooms when they heard moans, grunts, springs squeaking, a headboard hitting the wall, and the sound of a cock moving in and out of a pussy.

They looked through their parent's door which was cracked open and saw their parents in the doggy style position, fucking roughly. Then they saw their mom cum on their dad, who then sped up and came right in their mom's pussy. They both screamed out each others names and collapsed on the bed.

"Hey kaa-san, hey tou-chan!" Ranko and Naruto said.

"Hey kids! Did you have a good day at school?" Minato asked, pulling out of his wife.

"Yep!" They both said.

"Ne, why are you two home late?" Kushina asked, sitting up.

"Oh, Naruto-kun and I fucked on top of the Hokage Mountain, so we were a bit late because of that." Ranko said.

"Okay, I just hope you two had fun. Now, me and your father have some more to do, so run along." Kushina said, grabbing their father.

"See ya guys later!" Naruto called, dragging Ranko into his room.

He closed the door and shoved her against it, sticking his tongue in her mouth. Ranko responded back immediately, and started his stroking his cock while having a tongue battle with him. Naruto grabbed his sister's shirt and pulled it over her head, along with her bra. He threw them on the floor and quickly slid out of his own shirt. He pulled down her pants, leaving her in only her panties. He pulled down his own pants, boxers and all and grabbed his sister's legs, wrapping them around his waist. He pushed her against the door.

Ranko moaned at the feeling of her brother's cock against her pussy, only staying out of it because of her panties. She rubbed against his cock and heard him groan.

Naruto grabbed her panties and tore them off, not caring that they ripped, and he plunged inside of her. Ranko screamed and arched her back, she grabbed her brother's back, her nails sinking into his skin slightly.

Naruto grunted and started thrusting in and out of her. She moved along with him, having them both continuously slam into the door.

After a few minutes, both of them came, and Naruto slammed her hard into the door, his cock going all the way up into her pussy.

Naruto barely had enough energy, but he was able to carry them both over to his bed, where they promptly passed out, tired after all the fucking they did.

It was a good day.


	2. Ranko x Minato

Ranko had just walked in the door, home from school. She saw her dad sitting at the table.

"Hey tou-chan!" She said, kissing his head.

"Hey kiddo, ne, where's Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Oh, he stayed after school for football. Says he won't be home until dinner. Where's kaa-san?" Ranko said.

"Kushina is gone until later tonight, she went out with her friend's around 12." Minato said.

"Tou-chan, I have a bit of a problem." Ranko said, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah?" Minato asked.

Ranko nodded her head. "I know I usually fuck with Naruto-kun, but since he's gonna be after school during the week from now on, would you fuck with me?" She asked. Her and her dad had fucked plenty of times before, but they generally went with the ones closer to their age.

"Sure honey, come on." Minato said, taking his daughter's hand and leading her towards his bedroom.

Ranko was excited. Her brother usually liked soft, sensual sex, while her father liked to fuck hard, which was exactly what she wanted right now. Naruto of course did have his jutsu, but her father was naturally bigger, and longer, and his semen always tasted so good. The truth was, even though they paired up with people their age, her and her father had similar tastes in fucking, while her mother and her brother seemed to like the opposite of them, liking the soft way.

Minato unclothed his daughter and himself, letting their clothes drop to the floor. He grabbed his daughter and put her on the bed in doggy style position. He went in front of her and shoved his 16 inch long and nearly a fist wide cock into her mouth. He grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples roughly. He then started thrusting down and up his daughter's throat, face fucking her. He rolled his daughter's left nipple, removing the other hand from her breast, he slapped her ass.

Ranko moaned after he slapped her ass and started licking his cock. She used one of her hands to fondle his balls. After a minute of this, Minato pulled out of her mouth and went around to her other side. He slapped Ranko's ass again and said.

"Thanks babe, you lubricated me nicely." Then he did one quick, rough thrust, shoving all the way into her pussy. Ranko screamed out and thrust back, trying to get more cock. Minato chuckled and pulled back halfway, then thrust back in roughly. Minato repeated this process, speeding up so that he was thrusting in and out quicker and rougher than he ever had before. It helped that his daughter was sopping wet. He started smacking her ass when he thrusted in.

Ranko came around his cock, constricting him. She held onto it tightly as her walls caressed him, coaxing him to blow his load.

"DADDY!" She screamed as she came, now feeling his rock hard cock that was shoved up her pussy even more than before.

Minato came at the feeling of his daughter's hot, wet, and tight pussy convulsing around him. He shot his thick cum straight up into her womb, the thought of possibly knocking up his daughter make him cum even more than usual. He hadn't even thought about the thought before, but his wife had gotten her tubes tied, while Naruto had gotten a vasectomy, they had thought this would prevent pregnancies in the family, but he had never thought about the fact that his daughter and him could both bear children.

Cum leaked out of his daughter's now abused pussy.

"Oh Daddy! That was amazing! I love getting fucked hard! Please, stuff that huge cock back up my pussy! But talk dirty to me! God I love that!" Ranko said.

"Well, I can't refuse my daughter now, can I?" Minato said. He reached up to the ceiling and removed one of the ceiling panels, revealing a pair of hanging cuffs from the ceiling.

He picked up his daughter and tied the cuffs to her hands, hanging her from the ceiling. He started playing with her breasts. Then, he leaned down and gave his daughter's slit one long, slow lick. She shivered above him and tried to use her legs to shove his face into her pussy. She failed however, and went back up and started sucking on her breasts. After a few minutes, he reached his hand down to Ranko's pussy and felt round. Her pussy was incredibly wet, there was even a large stain on the bed below her and a lot on her legs.

"Well... what a little slut, getting so turned on by her father." Minato said, to which Ranko moaned. "I bet this little bitch right here wants to get fucked. But instead of getting a boyfriend and fucking him, she goes home and rides the cocks of her father and brother. But don't worry, since her brother won't be around to be a fuck toy, her father will just have to fuck her all night and all day for him." He finished with a sharp smack on her ass.

Ranko yelped. "OH FUCK YES! FUCK YOUR SLUT DAUGHTER'S CUNT! FUCK IT AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" She yelled.

Minato stuffed his cock up her pussy hard.

"FUCK YESS! FUCK ME!" Ranko yelled.

Minato pounded into her. "Oh I bet the little slut likes this. Her father's dick deep in her slutty cunt!"

"FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER!" Ranko yelled.

You like it? You like getting knocked up by your Dad? You like him fucking you deep and hard?" Minato said in between thrusts.

"Ungh! Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!" Was the only reply he got, his daughter being fucked too hard to form words.

"Just a bit more and you'll have your daddy's cum up in your womb! Oh shit! Fuck! My fucking cock is entering your womb!" Minato said, thrusting faster.

"I-I I'm CU-UNGH-MMING!" Ranko screamed as she came.

"RANKO!" Minato yelled as he came deep inside of her.

Minato saw Ranko go slack, so he untied her from the cuffs and she fell onto the bed. He spread her out so she wasn't just a pile. He kissed her on the lips and smiled.

"Sleep for awhile okay? I'll go make dinner." He said as he got up and left the room.

Ranko nodded slightly and drifted off into a deep sleep.

'Damn... I need to fuck daddy more often.' Was the last thing she thought as she fell asleep.


End file.
